La Sirenita: Viñetas
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Serie de viñetas de momentos de la película. Momentos de Ariel y Eric. No necesariamente van en orden.
1. La he buscado en todas partes

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney.

Nota: La imagen que uso para la historia fue tomada de Tumblr, desconozco al autor pero todos los créditos son de él (ella), no me pertenece.

* * *

**La Sirenita: Viñetas**

**Punto de Vista de Eric.**

**Viñeta 1:** La he buscado en todas partes.

Desperté en mi habitación de sopetón y a juzgar por la luz del sol, creo que era alrededor de medio día. De pronto comencé a recordar todo: El festejo de mi cumpleaños, la tormenta… la explosión… yo cayendo al mar… el rostro de aquella chica tan hermosa… No se quién era, nunca la había visto antes y juro que conozco a muchas jóvenes del reino.

Di un saltó fuera de la cama y salí corriendo de mi cuarto. En el pasillo eme encontré a Grimsby.

— ¡Eric! ¡Vuelve a la cama! ¡Necesitas reposo! — exclamó muy asustado al verme de pie.

— Estoy bien, viejo… —un poco mareado, eso es todo, y no es algo que fuera a determe—. Tengo que ir a buscarla —balbuceé.

— ¿A buscar a quién? ¿Y a donde crees que vas con ese aspecto?

Había olvidado que traía puesta la pijama.

— Tengo que encontrarla, necesito verla… —si, lo necesitaba. Quería oír su voz cantarme al oído, quería ver sus hermosos ojos posarse en los míos. Mi corazón retumbaba con el simple hecho de recordarla…

— Pensé que todo esto se debía a que habías bebido agua de mar, pero ya veo que vas enserio —contestó él con ese tono de voz que solo utiliza cuando algo le parece una locura.

— Grim, yo la vi, lo juro. Ella me sacó del mar, estoy seguro de ello —lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. Ella estaba ahí, no fue mi imaginación, ella era REAL.

— Eric, sé razonable por favor —tomó aire—. En primer lugar, no creo que exista alguna jovencita del reino que ande nadando a esas horas por mar abierto rescatando gente. Y en segundo lugar, si ella te hubiera rescatado –que lo dudo-, ¿porqué no se quedó ahí contigo? No tendría porque haber salido corriendo, al contrario tendría que haberse quedado para recibir tu agradecimiento y el mío y por supuesto una recompensa por tan heroica labor —concluyó el consejero real.

— Quizás no quería ninguna recompensa por lo que hizo y prefirió mantenerse en el anonimato —refuté yo, negándome a creer que todo había sido producto del agua salada.

— Entonces no puedes hacer nada al respecto, ella no quiere que la encuentres —dijo con sarcasmo. Era evidente que Grimsby no creía ni una sola palabra de lo que yo le había contado.

— Ella cantó con la voz de un ángel ¡recuerdo la melodía! —grité casi histérico.

— Tranquilízate —pidió él, sacando un pañuelo de su solapa y secándose la frente—. Está bien Eric, digamos que hipotéticamente es cierto —yo asentí—, entonces dime ¿Cómo era ella? ¿De qué color eran sus ojos? ¿De qué color su cabello y su tez?

El corazón me dio un vuelco al escuchar sus interrogante, no recordaba todo, pero si algo de ella…

— Sus ojos eran de un azul hermoso… —lo recordaba a pesar de que en ese momento todo me daba vueltas—. Lo demás no lo recuerdo bien, pero lo sabré cuando la vea.

— Eric, por favor…

— Que alisten mi carruaje —le ordené con determinación.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? —me miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos y yo casi me echo a reír.

— Si, lo estoy ¡por ella! —grité—. Te la voy a traer Grim y entonces tendrás que pedirme disculpas por haber negado su existencia y después de que acepte tus disculpas ordenaré que prepares todo porque mi boda será majestuosa.

— ¿BODA? —replicó él tosiendo de la impresión.

— Por supuesto, me casaré con ella —di la vuelta y eché a correr a mi habitación de nuevo. Tomé el baño más rápido de mi vida, me vestí y salí corriendo del palacio hacia el reino. La iba a encontrar, estaba seguro de ello.

Pero no la encontré… pese a mi entusiasmo. Fui a la plaza en donde siempre hay muchas chicas que van a comprar vestidos, libros o simplemente salen a pasear. Vi a muchas, pero a nadie con ese rostro que tengo intacto en la memoria. Fui a los parques, di vueltas por las casas, pasee por el muelle y el malecón , pero no, no la vi.

Regresé al palacio decepcionado por mi búsqueda fallida. Me topé con Grimsby en el vestíbulo pero él no me dijo nada; supongo que mi cara lo decía todo y el cree que ha ganado, pero está equivocado.

Pasé parte de la tarde caminando en la playa frente a casa con Max. Intenté apartar de mi mente todo el asunto de la chica heroína pero no pude, ni un momento, así que tomé mi flauta y comencé a tocar la melodía de su canción… la recordaba totalmente…

Max entraba y salía del mar, juguetón como siempre, pero estoy seguro que notaba mi decepción y tristeza porque no dejó de acercarse a mi y lamerme.

— Tu también la viste ¿verdad? —él me miró o eso creo porque los mechones de pelo gris tapan sus ojos—. Max, ella existe, lo sé… —Max ladró. Me entendía, él mejor que nadie—. Quiero conocerla, saber su nombre… ver su sonrisa, escucharla cantar de nuevo. Quiero que platiquemos de ella o de mi, o de lo que sea ¿¡que mas da!? Quiero llevarla a aquel lago tan bonito del otro lado del reino. Quiero invitarla a cenar, a bailar, a caminar por la playa… —mi corazón latía desbocado, ansioso de ella. Toqué la melodía una vez más porque me tranquilizaba y era tan dulce, después suspiré, negándome a rendirme—. Esa voz, no puedo quitármela de la cabeza… la he buscado en todas partes… ¿dónde estará?

* * *

Tarán! Pues les confieso que esta viñeta iba a ser el capitulo 3 de "Aprendiendo a ser Humana" pero la verdad se me hizo que no iba de acuerdo a, aunque obviamente se relaciona al ser de lo mismo. Por eso decidí hacerlo a parte.

No sé cuantas viñetas serán y como lo puse en el Summary no irán en orden y estoy emocionada porque es la primera vez que hago esto de Viñetas en desorden (porque soy una obsesiva del orden xD pero What the hell baby?).

Espero les guste.

**Princesa Saiyajin.**


	2. Como un rayo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney.

Nota: La imagen que uso para la historia fue tomada de Tumblr, desconozco al autor pero todos los créditos son de él (ella), no me pertenece.

* * *

**La Sirenita: Viñetas**

**Punto de Vista de Eric.**

**Viñeta 2:** Como un rayo.

— _Créeme que lo sabré cuando la encuentre, sentiré como si algo me golpeara… como un rayo_ —le había dicho a Grimsby, aquella tarde en la celebración de mi cumpleaños, ya que siempre he creído que esa será la sensación exacta que tendré al ver a la mujer de mi vida, al saber que al fin la he encontrado. Exactamente después de pronunciar aquello vino la tormenta y la explosión y después, recuerdo el rostro de aquella bella chica cantándome, ella que me había salvado la vida.

No la recuerdo a detalle, pero tengo su mirada fija en mi mente y mi corazón se acelera al acordarme de lo acontecido. La he buscado por todo el reino per no hay rastro de ella.

Hace unas horas encontré a una chica pelirroja cerca de la playa, afuera del castillo. Su rostro me era tan familiar que temblé de la emoción al solo imaginar que era ella, que al fin la había encontrado. Pero al preguntarle su nombre me dio a entender que no podía hablar, así que es imposible que sea la persona que busco.

Vi tan frágil e indefensa a esa jovencita que no dudé ni un segundo en llevarla al palacio para ayudarla, seguramente tenía frío o hambre o quizás estaba en busca de su familia; como sea que fuese yo iba a ayudarla. Al llegar a casa, Carlotta se encargó rápidamente de ella y yo me quedé con Grimsby en el comedor, discutiendo sobre la existencia de la chica que me rescató, ya que él no cree que ella exista, cosa que me molesta bastante.

Pero de pronto algo captó mi atención por completo: aquella chica pelirroja entró al comedor ataviada de un vestido rosado que le quedaba perfecto… sus ojos eran azules y brillaban, curiosos. Ni siquiera pude escuchar lo que Grim me dijo cuando también la vio y yo sólo alcancé a decirle que se veía muy linda. Mi corazón se aceleró, igual que lo había hecho una tarde antes al escuchar la melodía de mi salvadora, con esa intensidad y entonces sentí algo. Se trataba de aquella sensación que había supuesto y que por primera vez en mi vida estaba sintiendo: algo me recorrió el cuerpo de arriba a abajo, sentí algo en el pecho, algo enorme… era como si algo me golpeara, como un rayo.

* * *

Estas viñetas son mi perdición porque me pongo taaaaaaaan cursi cuando las escribo *3*

Amo a Eric, no sólo este que describo, sino al de la película, de verdad es una ternura de hombre.

Espero les guste, nos leemos pronto :)

**Princesa Saiyajin.**


	3. Sólo queda un problema

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney.

Nota: La imagen que uso para la historia fue tomada de Tumblr, desconozco al autor pero todos los créditos son de él (ella), no me pertenece.

* * *

**La Sirenita: Viñetas**

Punto de vista del Rey Tritón.

**Capítulo 3:** Sólo queda un problema.

Observaba atento a mi hija, a lo lejos incluso se le notaba la preocupación. Ariel, miraba a aquel muchacho como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estoy seguro que moría por acercarse, por comprobar que ese chico siguiera vivo, sin embargo mi presencia se lo impedía. Creo que sentía que si lo hacía me causaría mas disgustos de los que ya había hecho, por eso se limitaba a reposar en la roca.

Estuvimos un rato esperando hasta que ese joven se movió, no se puso de pie porque parecía que seguía inconsciente pero dio señales de vida, lo cual era un alivio. El rostro de mi pequeña Ariel se iluminó como nunca antes había visto; lo amaba, profundamente. Era algo que yo ya sabía pero que acababa de reconfirmar seriamente.

Entonces supe que era momento de tomar una decisión. Dudé por un momento pero, en mi interior sabía que después de lo vivido, si Ariel regresaba a casa nunca volvería a serla misma de antes, por mucho que quisiera tenerla junto a mi ella sería infeliz bajo el mar. Era muy pronto, era muy pequeña… pero todo había sucedido sin que yo pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

El príncipe Eric no me parecía una mala persona, a pesar del concepto en que yo tenía a los humanos, él no encajaba en esa descripción. Aquel muchacho había pasado 3 días con mi hija, y la había cuidado. Quería creer que él la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba, quería creerlo porque conoció a mi Ariel sin voz y aun así ella despertó algo en él… a ese chico no le importó que ella no pudiera hablar, y esta tarde la había defendido enfrentándose a Úrsula valerosamente. Así que no me quedaba más que eso, creer.

—Realmente lo ama ¿verdad, Sebastián? —le dije al compositor de mi corte que yacía junto a mi viendo la escena.

—Bueno como yo siempre lo he dicho, su Majestad, los hijos deben tener libertad para hacer su propia vida —asintió él.

—¿Tú siempre has dicho eso? —su comentario me pareció bastante ocurrente, pues estaba abogando por mi niña—. Creo que sólo queda un problema… —suspiré.

— ¿Y cuál es Su Majestad?

—El de lo mucho que la voy a extrañar.

Cuando Ariel corrió hacia Eric siendo una humana nuevamente, vi el rostro de ese joven: sus ojos brillaban cuando fue a su encuentro. Supe inmediatamente que no me había equivocado, él también la amaba profundamente… lo supe porque yo solía mirar así a Athena, la madre de mis hijas.

* * *

Se me acaba de ocurrir. Siempre es buenos abre que piensa el papi Tritón XD Aunque como Ariel era su adoración era de imaginarse que le iba a cumplir el sueño de ser humana. Espero les guste, me retiro muero de sueño.

:3


End file.
